User blog:Eijitheawesome/Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 (Revised)
Hello. This is a revised version of my fan game Just Dance: Best Of 2 (Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 in NTSC Wii, NTSC 8th Generation consoles, and Nintendo Switch.) Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 includes songs from the previous Just Dance games, Just Dance Unlimited, Just Dance Wii, and returning songs from Just Dance Greatest Hits and Best Of. Just Dance: Best Of 2 contains 156 songs, while Greatest Hits 2 contains 307 songs. There are 18 Japan exclusives (9 are not on Best Of or 7th Gen, except for Wii), 10 China Exclusives (4 are not on Best Of or 7th Gen, except for Wii), 60 DLCs (exclusive to 8th generation consoles and Nintendo Switch, and includes Japan Exclusives), and every Sweat Invaders song (3 are DLCs on every Console except for Nintendo Switch). (W.I.P) Gameplay and Features *Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! Get Mojo and level up to unlock many rewards, like Mashups, alternate routines, party masters, and more! *'[http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Controller ''Just Dance Controller]' (for Android and iOS only) **"Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii remote, Joy Con,or PS Move required!" **Access ''Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. **Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. *'World Dance Floor' **Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. * Sweat + Playlists **Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! *'Dance Mashup '(8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) **Mashups return from Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! *"Party Master Mode" Party Master returns, like previously as a Wii U and Nintendo Switch exclusive. A fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. **Note: Nintendo Switch's Party Master Mode is different. The 6th player is the DJ, and the moves appear on the TV or screen instead. *Features from the previous 3 games and Just Dance Wii 2, Non Stop Shuffle, Simon Says Mode, Speed Shuffle, Medleys, Just Sweat, Breakdown Mode, Mashups, and Last One Standing reappear in the game. Tracklist * “*” This song is covered * () Cover Artist * (N7BO) This song is not on Best Of or 7th generation consoles, except for Wii. * (GHDLC) This song is a DLC on Greatest Hits * (HD) The song has an HD remake * (BODLC) This song is a DLC on Best Of * (RGHBOHD) The song returns from Greatest Hits/Best Of with an HD Remake * (SU) The song is available from the start in that country, while in NTSC and PAL regions, it is unlocked with a bundle from Ubisoft Club, except for Nintendo Switch, where it’s available from the start * (XGH) The song was going to be on Just Dance: Greatest Hits, according to the files, but was removed * (U) The song's full routine is currently unknown yet. '' Note: The songs are not in alphabetical order at all.'' Note: Some (if not all) songs don't use their covered versions. Note: Adoration To Happiness uses the Beta Solo Version other than the final. Note: Bar Bar Bar and PonPonPon are the only foreign game song not unlocked with Ubisoft Club and is unlocked from start on all consoles. Note: Fantastic Baby uses the original Korean version. Category:Blog posts